


A Dangerous Game

by Beeblebrox-For-President (unfortunately7)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dinner Party, F/M, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunately7/pseuds/Beeblebrox-For-President
Summary: Based on an email request. Reader's pronouns are never specified, but the reader has male genetalia.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Kudos: 30





	A Dangerous Game

Oh fuck.

Oh fuck.

Your fingers grip the table tightly as something runs up the inside of your thigh. Warmths watches over the crotch of your pants, like someone is breathing on you. You nearly drop your fork as the touch to your thigh wanders elsewhere.

“Any one seen Danvers?” Tony asks, mouth half-full of food. “She was supposed to show up here too.”

Quill shrugs. “Probably off saving some planet or something.”

You have a sneaking suspicion you know exactly where she is. She’d been eyeing you for a long time.

The touch tightens. You nearly jump out of your seat, biting your tongue to suppress a moan. Your face is blazing. Thor glances up at you as you twitch in your seat.

“Are you alright?” he asks, brow furrowed. You nod, but just as your about to open your mouth to reply, your pants and boxers are pulled down just enough to release your length. You strangle back a gasp as something very warm and very wet slide over your cock.

You hide the sound with a fake cough. “Y-eah, just got something caught in my throat,” you blurt out. Tony looks at you and snorts.

“C’mon, kid, we just got you back, don’t choke on us now.” 

You purse your lips and nod. You grab your glass of wine and take a long drink, trying to mask your embarrassment.

A tongue strokes the underside of your cock, dancing over your tip as it moves upwards. The tongue flicks over the slit of your cock, making your hips jerk. You bite down hard on your tongue, trying desperately not to spit wine everywhere.

Perhaps it’d be better if you ate something instead of drank. Less risk of making a mess. 

Speaking of a mess, it’s getting very hard to hold back. The sinful mouth beneath the table is wrapped fully around your cock, its owner swallowing to take you all the way. You have to bite your lip to keep from screaming as you cum.

“I mean, it just seems odd that she wouldn’t show up.” Tony just can’t let it go. He looks annoyed more than anything.

Pepper shakes her head and pats his shoulder. “She’s probably just busy,” she states matter-of-factly. Tony grunts in reply.

The mouth has withdrawn from your cock now, releasing your tip with an audible pop. You glance around frantically, but nobody has seemed to notice. Your length isn’t left alone for long, however. A few moments later, its incased in something much drier.

You hazard a quick glance beneath the tablecloth and see a pair of perfect, creamy tits squeezing your half-erect length. The sight alone is enough to make you rock-hard again. You drop the tablecloth quickly.

The woman beneath the table fucks you with her tits, the soft mounds rubbing your length relentlessly. Just as you’re about to bust again, the chest is withdrawn. You almost whine at the sudden coldness, but its quickly replaced by her mouth yet again.

The evening seems to drag by inch by inch. Twice more you cum down the woman’s throat. Captain Marvel still hasn’t shown up, at least, that’s what the others think. You know exactly where she is.

Most of the people have left, but a few still linger. Your hands idly play with the tablecloth as you prepare for the next assault on your cock. something is slipped into your hand, and you look down with confusion.

It’s a piece of paper, folded in half. You unfold it quickly. Neat handwriting tells you to pretend to drop your fork or spoon and then duck under the table.

You swallow, apprehensive, but do just that.

“Shit, guys, my fork,” you say weakly as you nudge the utensil off the table with your elbow. The few that are left are too drunken to care. You duck down. They won’t notice if you don’t come back up.

There she is, gazing at you with a smirk. “Come to join the party?” she murmurs in a low, sensual voice. You twitch a grin.

“Figured I might as well,” you say with a sheepish shrug.

Carol has you pinned in an instant, straddling your waist. You blink rapidly, trying to reorient after the sudden shift in position. She grinds down against you, and you realize quickly she’s wearing nothing beneath her dress.

You bite your lip as she slides down on you, your cock impossibly hard once more. You groan, breathing heavily and praying nobody above heard. With a smirk, she moves her hips, her folds caressing everything she hasn’t taken in.

Carefully, she leans over you and begins to bounce on your length. Her breasts bounce above you, and you’re overcome with the desire to lick every inch of the soft flesh. She practically smothers you with her tits, and suddenly she’s tightening around you as she cums all over your cock.

The grip of her sweet cunt is like iron, her walls pulsing against you like a heartbeat. You groan again, almost shouting as you cum in her, filling her hot cunt with your thick cum just as you’d filled her mouth and throat. She holds one hand over your mouth to keep you from screaming and alerting everyone.

She lifts herself off of you with a quick kiss, nipping at your lip as she moves away. “Get back up there before anyone gets suspicious,” she purrs.

You swallow thickly, pulling your pants back into position. “What about you?”

She winks as you move out from under the table. “I’ve got somewhere to be.”

Nobody has noticed your brief absence, miraculously. Or at least, nobody says anything about it. You finish your food quickly, eager to head back to your room for a well-earned rest.

The hallway is silent as you shuffle towards the door to your quarters. It’s late, and most of the lights are off. You shove open the door, yawning. 

Stumbling to your bed in the dark, you don’t notice a thing. Its only when you’ve shed your clothes and crawled under the covers that you realize there’s someone in there with you. You switch on the bedside lamp, and there she is, smiling sweetly.

“Somewhere to be, huh?”


End file.
